Deovin
Deovin'se'Estarine, also known as Deo for short, is a member of the National Fraternity of Mercenaries of the Master class. Backstory Deovin was born in China an unknown number of years ago, with skin unnaturally pale and eyes were of different colors-her right was blue, and her left, black. And yet, she was in perfect health. Confused, distressed, her parents abandoned her to the doorstep of a place they thought could maybe somehow help her. As it turned out, she was left in a place where a secret group attempted to teach children to unlock powers of the mind. These children were called "demons," as their abilities were considered as unholy (a name applied especially well to Deovin, whose appearance remained unnatural to them). She was one of the successful experiments, developing proficiency in telepathic communication, telekinesis, and psionic shields. Over time, people in the group began dying, one by one. The reason for this remains an enigma, but it was enough to entice Deovin to leave the country in secret, in case someone tried to off her next. It is believed that no one else left the area alive. She found herself in a country very different from what she'd grown up in and, confused, joined the National Fraternity of Mercenaries before she realized what anyone was even saying (not yet knowing the language). Abilities Deovin is proficient in telepathy, telekinesis, and psionic shields (mental and physical). Her telepathy only works with those within a one kilometer radius, save those who she feels close to. Her strength in telekinesis operates on a function based off her physical abilities (though the exact function remains a mystery), and she is limited only to what's in her line of sight. For example, if she can lift 100 pounds on her own, she can lift 4694.3 pounds via telekinesis. Currently, however, her weight limit is 360.5 pounds. One of her shields keeps her in a state of suspended animation, slowing her aging to a near halt. Not knowing how to turn it off, coupled with a poor perception of time, leaves her age a deep mystery. She is also a fairly skilled staff-fighter, and her weapon of choice is a black staff with a blue sphere embedded in one end. Personality Living in an isolated world made Deovin somewhat introverted, though she will readily speak to those that she finds interesting. Thanks to a creative use of telepathy, she is able to understand languages fairly readily, though she tends to mess up translation due to a lack of practice. She says the word "ah" frequently and in many contexts, though most frequently when she loses her train of thought. She also tends to use more formal, old-fashioned terms like "oft," "'twas," "betwixt," and the like. Outwardly, Deo is friendly and charming, laughs easily, and often lost in thought, though she never looks directly at a person, preferring to look down or give sidelong glances (and, should face-to-face contact be necessary, she closes her eyes). She also is quite forgetful, and so has taken to giving nicknames to her teammates ('Orange' for Zynda, with whom she seems to be quite close, 'Liro' for Lirodon, et cetera). Still, she seems to know/understand more than she shows, as in a pinch she asks no questions and performs the necessary task quickly and efficiently, as opposed to her typical frequent pointless questions and complaints. Deovin, while not being necessarily superstitious, believes cameras to be capable of stealing souls. To prevent this, she devised a set of rules including not looking directly at the camera or smiling. She is also pacifistic, avoiding conflict whenever possible, though her current occupation puts strain on that moral code. Still, she never kills. This ties in with a higher moral code, which she takes as seriously as her life. External links *Her IRL SheezyArt page Category:N.F.M. members